1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducer, a method, a recording medium of reproducing a moving image in synchronization with a musical piece.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique is known that reproduces a plurality of frame images in a switchable manner in association with a beat or a bar of an automatically played musical piece (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-181460).
However, in such a technique, the display time of each frame image varies depending on a variation in time of one beat or one bar, and thus a moving subject in frame images may not be comfortably and smoothly expressed.
Another technique is known that reproduces an image between two adjacent images in an interpolative manner among a plurality of frame images defining a moving image. However, in such a reproduction technique, if the tempo of a musical piece varies within one bar, the progress level of the musical piece may vary in the bar, resulting in a discrepancy in displayed contents of the interpolation frame image.